This invention relates to a double locking type connector.
A so-called "double locking system" of fixing a metal terminal inserted in a connector housing is well known in the art. In a connector of this system, a deformable elastic locking piece is provided in a terminal accommodating hole formed in the connector housing, to elastically engage with the metal terminal. After the metal terminal has been primarily locked in the above,described manner, a retainer is coupled to the connector housing so that it secondarily (finally) locks the metal terminal with its part protruded into the terminal accommodating hole. The retainer is provided as a component which is divided from the connector housing to be directly engaged with the connector housing, or it is coupled through a hinge to the connector housing.
The above-described conventional connector suffers from the following difficulties: The connector having the retainer as a divided component to be directly engaged with the connector housing has a relatively large number of components and is rather troublesome in handling and in maintenance. On the other hand, in the case of the connector having the retainer coupled through the hinge to the connector housing, the hinge may be broken during the use of the connector. In addition, the connector, which is relatively intricate in configuration as a whole, is rather difficult to form. For each of the connectors, the retainer is an essential component, which increases the manufacturing cost of the connector.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide a connector in which a metal terminal is positively secured with simple means, and which can be manufactured at lower cost.